Karaoke Challenge
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* The teens who are Trunks, Goten, Bulla, Pan, Marron and Uub are challenged to a task that doesn't involve their fists…but their Vocal chords! Will they succeed?


**Yo yo yo! How are we? That's good! Well here we go! I got a new Oneshot for you! This is for the next generation fans, Hope you all like it xx**

 **Karaoke Challenge**

Another day on the beautiful planet earth and 6 individual characters were enjoying a nice day relaxing on the beach! With it being one of the hottest days of the year, they were so warm they felt it would be great to get some sunshine down on the sand a swim in the ocean. 2 Attractive looking girls lay on the beach in their Bikinis enjoys the sun's rays. One of them was The daughter of one the most intelligent scientists on the planet and A strong sayien prince, This Girl was Bulla briefs, wearing a Red Low Rise Brazilian Bikini Swim Suit Bottom and matching Bra, the suit was a perfect fit for her petite body involving a Sexy front coverage back, with a Modern Sexy Low Rise style which was Lined in front, she wore black sandals and wore a pair of black sunglasses, Next to her was her friend and Brother's girlfriend, Marron. She Wore a Baby-Pink Sexy Fringe Bikini Swimwear along with white sandals and a white pair of sunglasses. She was there reading a magazine as Bulla was reading a novel, Marron looked up to see her favourite man and his best-friend sparring like little kids, Her man of Course was Trunks, He was wearing a pair of blue swim-pants and wore no shirt, Marron couldn't help but blush at the sight, his pecking 8 abs just staring at her in the face, and the other person was Goten, oh sure he was cute but to her, he didn't compare to Trunks, Goten wore a black vest shirt along with a pair of green swim-pants and was in the middle of tackling Trunks to the sand as Marron laughed and Turned to Bulla.

'Do you ever get the impression that Trunks and Goten are like….' She turned to look at the boys as they play fought like babies

'Stupid?' Bulla asked

'Yeah that's the word' She laughed as did Bulla

'AH ha! Victory is mine Peasant!' Goten said as brought trunks to the ground

'Ugh! Get your foot off me man!' Trunks huffed as Goten helped him up laughing

'you two are a couple of kids' Marron laughed

'Yeah and yet you still love me' Trunks smirked and kissed her cheek and lay on his towel

'Hey where's Pan and Uub?' Goten asked

'Uub's cooking up the burgers and Pan's plating up the rest' Bulla pointed to another sweet couple, Uub wore a white vest shirt along with a pair of black swim-pants and was firing up the grill for some burgers, Over to his left there was an attractive looking Pan who was wearing a sexy black bathing suit with crisscross lace detail. It has medium-cut legs and provides modest coverage, while still displaying a definite sexy look. The neckline plunges into a low vee shape, but is held together by four narrow, crisscrossed straps. The bodice is rounded and low cut, and is supported by two very narrow straps that cross over the shoulders and crisscross over the back, leaving the majority of it exposed. A second strap meets and ties at the middle. Along with that she wore red sandals and her hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore black sunglasses.

'Hey Guys! Come and get it!' Uub yelled as the others crowded

'What's everyone want from the grill?' Pan asked

'A burger please' Goten asked

'A hot dog!' Marron smiled

'I'll have some ribs please' Trunks

'Some Steak please' Bulla requested

'I'll have some lamb skewers Babe' Pan smiled

'And I'm gonna help myself to some pork chops' Uub said as they all sat down on the blanket and helped themselves to the salads and drinks that were there ready and ate.

'Wow this food is delicious Uub, Great cook up!' Marron smiled

'Yeah it tastes great!' Bulla agreed

'Ahh thanks, I guess Chichi has taught me a thing or two about cooking' Uub smiled

'Well my mom sure can cook' Goten smiled

'Well I'm glad, this food is incredible babe; feel free to cook anytime for us' Pan laughed

'Gosh! This is food is great' Trunks stuffed his face with his food as did the others. After food hey all just relaxed under the hot sun and talked

'So what do you think our parents are up to?' Goten asked

'Oh who knows with them? If I knew what my dad was doing it would probably be marking school work' Pan smiled

'Our dad would be in the gravity room' Trunks said with Bulla nodding

'Or sparring with my dad' Goten said

'My mum would be in her lab' Bulla said

'And my parents would probably be out in town or something' Marron added

'My mum would be helping your mum Bulla' Pan smiled

'And my mum would probably be doing housework' Goten sighed

'Yep! Just a normal day' Trunks sighed

'And so peaceful' Marron smiled

Until….

 _'Soooooooooooooomebody find meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Sooooooooooomebooooody tooooooooooooooooooooo loooooooooove'_ they began to hear screeching singing coming from the beach bar! They all frowned at the terrible noise that came form it

'My Dear Kami! What the hell is that!?' Pan yelled covering her ears in pain

'Oh my god sounds like somebody's torturing a freaking cat!' Goten yelled

'Who is singing!?' Uub covered his ears

'Its coming from over there!' Bulla pointed towards a nearby bar

'What kind of moron thinks he can sing when he sounds like that!?' Trunks yelled over the terrible singing

'I don't know but let's go look' Marron said as they all packed up their stuff, the girls threw on some sun skirts and the boys threw on their vests and headed over to the bar, they could see a drunk man on the stage singing out of tune as the very small audience looked like they were being tortured in hell! Majority of them began to leave the bar upsetting the bartender.

'Will someone Get him off the stage!' Uub shouted And begged

'Seriously its horrible!' Pan yelled

'He's refusing to come down, He's driving away all my guests! I can't get him to stop' The barman said

'Well then I'll just have to make him come down!' Trunks said as one guy got in his face frowning

'HEY! Cut the guy some slack!' He said as his group looked to them

'I'll literally cut him if he doesn't shut up!' Bulla huffed

'It takes a lot of balls to get up there and sing little lady! So back off'

'And who might you be?' Pan asked

'We are his group, up on the stage is Stan, name's Tom' he replied

'And we don't care! Get your guy off the stage, He's driving away every other customer not just in this bar, But on The whole Freaking Beach!' Goten huffed

'Like I said scrawny ass, It takes a real man with Balls to get up there and sing!' Tom said

'Yeah sure it does! But being able to sing could help the vibe!' Marron said

'Oh and I suppose you could do a better job!' Another guy asked as the others laughed

'Matter of fact…I can' She smirked

'Marron what are you doing?' Trunks whispered

'Relax babe I got this' Marron said

'How bout we make this interesting' Tom smirked

'In what way?' Uub asked feeling uncomfortable

'If you can attract customers back into this bar, We will happily leave, But if you can't because you suck, well let's just say you can suck on something else…' Tom smirked making everyone gag and Trunks getting Angry!

'I WILL MURDER YOU THAT'S MY GIRLFRIED!' He yelled

'Ask me if I care Dweeb!' He laughed as Trunks went to Punch him but Marron held him back

'Fine! You got yourself a deal' Marron said as the others fell over anime style

'Marron are you crazy?!' Pan asked

'No, because this is just too easy'

'Oh what make you think your gonna win!?' Tom laughed

'Oh I don't think…..I know' she smirked as the drunk guy came off the stage

'Okay Blondie! Prove us wrong' Stan drunkenly smirked at her as she got up on the stage and cleared her throat as the others looked nervous!

'Come on Marron' Pan whispered to herself

'HIT IT!' She yelled as the music began to play

 _Firework By Katy Perry_

 _Marron: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting thought the wind  
Wanting to start again_

 _Marron: Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

 _Marron: Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing_

 _Marron: Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you_

 _Marron: You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

 _Marron: 'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Marron: Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_

 _Marron: You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

 _Marron: Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

 _Marron: You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

 _Marron: 'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Marron: Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_

As she sang a few couples on the beach began to walk into the bar from hearing her beautiful voice as the guys sitting down looked shocked at her singing, one of them were even crying, Trunks and the others looked smug from hearing her voice, Though Trunks was more in a daydream form listening to her

'She's awesome' He sighed

 _Marron: Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

 _Marron: 'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

 _Marron: Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down_

 _Marron: Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Some people applauded to her as she took a small bow and jumped off the stage

'Looks like I win, Now get out' She smirked as they all huffed

'Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about if we don't' He got up in her face as Trunks stepped in

'She won't do anything mate…But I will' He smirked and gave him a flick on the cheek that sent him flying out of the bar about 2 miles out onto the beach, the others just looked at him shocked by his strength and ran away as the teens laughed

'Oh man that was awesome!' Goten laughed

'What Marron's singing or Trunks's punch?' Uub asked

'Both!' Goten said as the barman came up to them

'Thank you so much for getting rid of them'

'Hey no problem' Pan smiled

'And I very much enjoyed your singing madam, don't suppose you could sing something else could you?' He asked as she blushed

'Oh well I would but I'm a one song kinda girl'

'Oh'

'But hey! There's plenty of hidden talent right here' She pointed to the group as they all blushed

'Really? I could really use some music, If you could help I'd really appreciate it, And every drink you have will be on the house' The barman said as their faces lit up

'On…..the…house?!' Goten sighed

'Yes'

'Well in that case move away guys, Time to hear a real man take on vocal chords' Uub smirked and jumped on the stage

'Woo hoo Go baby Go!' Pan cheered as his music started

 _P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) By Michael Jackson_

 _Uub: Where did you come from lady  
And ooh won't you take me there  
Right away won't you baby  
Tendoroni you've got to be  
Spark my nature  
Sugar fly with me  
Don't you know now  
Is the perfect time  
We can make it right  
Hit the city lights  
Then tonight ease the lovin' pain  
Let me take you to the max_

 _Uub: I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there  
I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there_

 _Uub: Nothin' can stop this burnin'  
Desire to be with you  
Gotta get to you baby  
Won't you come, it's emergency  
Cool my fire yearnin'  
Honey, come set me free  
Don't you know now is the perfect time  
We can dim the lights  
Just to make it right  
In the night  
Hit the lovin' spot  
I'll give you all that I've got_

 _Uub: I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there  
I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there_

 _Uub: Pretty young things, repeat after me_

Uub's singing attracted more people into the bar who enjoyed the sass he was giving and getting the audience to join in

 _Uub: I said,  
Na na na_

 _Audinece: Na na na_

 _Uub: Na na na na_

 _Audience: Na na na na_

 _Uub: Na na na_

 _Audience: Na na na_

 _Uub: I said na na na na na_

 _Audience: Na na na na na_

 _Uub: I'll take you there_

 _I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there  
I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there_

By the end of the song he had pulled pan onto he stage as she twirled around into his arms ending with a kiss on her cheek as the audience applauded! Uub took a bow and jumped of the stage with pan

'Wow! And I thought I was good' Marron smiled

'Yeah that was awesome Uub' Bulla complimented

'Nawh shucks you guys!' Uub blushed

'Seriously when I woke up this morning and Bulla said 'Hey let's go the beach!', I didn't think we'd be singing to entertain a club' Pan laughed

'Yeah can you imagine our parents seeing us now?' Goten laughed

'Our moms would probably enjoy' Bulla smiled

'But our dads…..?' Marron said as they all looked at each other

'I thinks its best if we don't bring it up to them' Trunks blushed

'Agreed!' They all smiled

'Great work you guys' The bar tender gave them a thumbs up

'Thanks' They smiled

'MORE SONGS! MORE SONGS! MORE SONGS!' The audience chanted as the teens looked around

'Guys I think they want another song' Goten laughed

'Well let's not disappoint them' Pan smiled and got up on the stage

'Go Get em babe!' Uub winked

'You can do it Pan!' Trunks cheered as her music started

 _Last Name By Carrie Underwood_

 _Pan: Last night, I got served, a little bit too much of that poison baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of, and I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor, and I let him call me 'baby'_

 _Pan: And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started out "hey cutie, where you from?"  
Then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"  
And I don't even know his last name_

 _Pan: He left, the club, about around three o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto, is sitting there in the parking lot, when it should of been a warning  
I had no clue, what I was getting into, so I blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh where did my manners go_

 _Pan: And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"  
And then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"  
And I don't even know his last name, oh here we go_

Pan began to dance like a cowgirl as a lot of the women in the audience joined in the dance, More and more People began to flood into the bar making the staff smile and dance to pan's music, including Bulla and Marron, Uub thought it was great to see this side of his girlfriend, a fun, confident beautiful girl with such a confident voice.

 _Pan: Today, I woke up, thinkin' 'bout Elvis, somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure  
How I got here, or how this ring on my left hand just appeared  
Outta nowhere, I gotta go, take the chips, and the Pinto, and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here,  
All of this will disappear, but there's just one little problem_

 _Pan: I don't even know my last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off "hey cutie, where you from?"  
And then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name_

 _Pan: What have I done, what have I done, what have I done  
Well what have I done, I don't even know my last name  
And it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name_

 _Pan: started off "hey cutie, where you from?"  
And then it turned into "oh no! what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name_

Pan dropped the mic in a sassy way as the audience gave her a cheer as she took her leave off the stage!

'And that is how its Done!' She smirked

'That was great Pan!' Goten nudged his niece

'Okay well who's next?' The bartender asked as they all looked to the lavender haired boy

'Forget I'm not doing that!' Trunks laughed

'Come on trunks you sing great!' Marron said

'Yeah buddy I'm sure the ladies will love ya!' Goten winked receiving a nudge from Marron

'I don't think it's a great idea' Trunks said

'Don't be such a baby' Bulla teased

'Oh you know what….!' Trunks was cut off by Marron's kiss on the cheek

'Please Trunks…For me?' She blinked her eyes sweetly as he sighed

'Oh alright fine!' He said and picked up the mic

'Whoop whoop Go get em Buddy!' Goten cheered

'Break a leg!' Bulla gave him thumbs up

'Alright then….Hit it!' He yelled

'Yey Trunks!' Marron cheered as his music started playing

 _Steal My Girl By One Direction_

 _Trunks: She be my queen  
Since we were sixteen  
We want the same things  
We dream the same dreams  
Alright (alright)_

 _Trunks: I got it all  
'Cause she is the one  
Her mum calls me love  
Her dad calls me son  
Alright (alright)_

 _Trunks: I know, I know, I know for sure_

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Trunks: Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Trunks: Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na, she belongs to me_

 _Trunks: Kisses like cream  
Her walk is so mean  
And every jaw drop  
When she's in those jeans  
Alright (alright)_

 _Trunks: I don't exist  
If I don't have her  
The sun doesn't shine  
The world doesn't turn  
Alright (alright)_

 _Trunks: But I know, I know, I know for sure_

 _Trunks: Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Trunks: Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Trunks: Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na_

Trunks's singing was making a lot of the ladies sigh in awe as he sang, He even started to attract several groups of Women into the bar, A lot of them fell in love right there and then but soon snapped out of it when Marron Gave them a death glare as she turned her attention back to her man, smiling in love.

 _Trunks: She knows, she knows  
That I never let her down before  
She knows, she knows  
That I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now_

 _Trunks: Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her love away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Trunks: Everybody wanna steal my girl  
Everybody wanna take her heart away  
Couple billion in the whole wide world  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Trunks: Na na na na na na (oh, yeah, alright, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na  
Na na, she belongs to me_

 _Trunks: Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)(she belongs to me, yeah)  
Na na na na na na (alright)  
Na na na na na na_

 _She belongs to me_

Trunks ended his song and got more of an applause from the ladies then the men, He blushed and waved a little and jumped off the stage and received a sweet kiss form Marron

'See? Told you, you were good' She winked

'Yeah somehow you sounded better there then you do in the shower' Bulla joked as the others laughed

'Shut up!' He blushed

'Well I guess we can go now' Goten said but was dragged back my Pan

'Oh no you don't goten, you still gotta get up there' Trunks smirked

'Like hell I will!' Goten huffed

'Oh come on buddy we've all pretty much done it!' Uub said

'I am not singing!' Goten said

'Goten, If you do it….then…' Bulla whispered something in his ear hat made his eyes almost pop out of his head

'Really?!'

'Really' she smirked

'I don't even want to know' Trunks cringed

'I'll do it!' Goten jumped on the stage

'Go Goten GO!' Uub cheered

'Good luck baby' Bulla winked making him blush as his music stated to play

'This song goes out to the beautiful woman you see there standing by the bar, My beautiful Girlfriend Bulla' He winked as she blushed

 _Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars_

 _Goten: Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say_

 _Goten: When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Goten: And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah_

 _Goten: Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

 _Goten: Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say_

 _Goten: When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Goten: And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Goten's voice could be heard from a far distance, loads of people began to crowd into the bar watching his performance and waving their hands in the air. His voice was Making Bulla smile in love at him, she had no idea how much love there really was between them and know she knew, She stared into his beautiful dark eyes as he gave her a small wink making her blush

'Are you Blushing?' Pan asked teasing

'Shut up do not ruin this for me' Bulla said making Pan giggle

 _Goten: The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Goten: When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Goten: And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

Goten ended his song as the whole room applauded him as he got off the stage and had Bulla jump into his arms kissing him hard

'So did I earn what you said?' He smirked making her blush

'Oh maliciously' She winked kissing him again

'Good because now I'll…' He whispered something in her ear making her blush like crazy

'Really?!' She asked

'Only if you sing now' He said as her eyes widened

'Me!?' She asked

'Yeah Bulla come on you're the only one who hasn't!' Pan said

'You'll be great!' Marron smiled

'Go on sis! Show em what you're made of!' Trunks said encouraging her

'Yeah let's see if there a beautiful voice to match a beautiful woman' Goten winked

'You'll be great I'm sure' Uub nodded as Bulla looked to them all and smiled and jumped on the stage

'I guess it wouldn't kill me to sing one' She smiled

'Whoop Whoop!' They all cheered

Go Bulla Go!' Marron cheered

'Knock em out of the Park B!' Goten smiled as she played her music and cleared

'This one's for you….Son Goten' She winked as the music played

 _Honey Honey By Amanda Seyfried_

 _Bulla: Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey_

 _Bulla: I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy_

 _Bulla: Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey_

 _Bulla: The way that you kiss good night_

 _The way that you hold me tight_

 _I feel like I wanna sing_

 _When you do your thing_

'WHOOP WHOOP GO BULLA!' Marron yelled as Bulla continue to sing many… many people began to form lines outside the bar! The Bartender was overjoyed with the amount of customers he was getting, Goten watched his girl dance and twirl on the stage with hearts forming in his eyes as Trunks hit on the head to snap him out of it!

'Ow!' Goten huffed

'Quit staring at my sister!' Trunks said

'She's my girlfriend'

'She was my sister first!'

'Guys Be quiet!' Uub shut them both up as Bulla continued to sing

 _Bulla: Honey honey, touch me, baby,  
Ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby,  
Ah-hah, honey honey_

Bulla: You look like a movie star  
But I know just who you are  
And, honey, to say the least,  
You're a doggone beast

 _Bulla: Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey_

 _Bulla: I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see  
What you mean to me_

Bulla's performance ended up creating the entire bar to be stacked up with customers who all gave her a giant applause making her blush and jumped off the stage rejoining her group

'Wow sis not bad at all' Trunks smiled

'You are amazing' Goten smiled kissing her sweet lips as the bartender came over

'Well thanks for filling up this place with reasonable music, I can't thank you enough, one of the hottest days of the year this is you know' He smiled

'Your welcome sir, glad we could help' Pan smiled

'Yeah! Plus it was kinda fun' Marron agreed

'Well you kids are welcome here anytime you know that right?' He asked

'Thanks man, that's too kind' Uub smiled

'Come on guys, Its getting late, we better head home' Bulla smiled as they all nodded in agreement as they grabbed their stuff and flew back to capsule corp to find That their parents were already there, Goku and Vegeta were scoffing away the food, Bulma, Chichi and 18 were chatting away, Gohan and Videl lay next to a tree together and Krillen was On the Karaoke drunkenly singing embarrassing Marron

'Oh dad!' She covered her eyes

'Oh Hey you guys! How was your day?' Goku asked

'Awesome thanks dad, We had a great time on the beach' Goten smiled as Vegeta noticed his arm around his daughter's waist

'Move away from her boy or I'll kick you half sayien ass to Namek!' He roared

'Dad, calm down' Bulla laughed as Goten laughed nervously

Well its nice for you all to join us' Bulma smiled

'I'm guessing you decided to throw your own party huh mom?' Trunks asked

'What can I say, I love throwing parties'

'But we did tell her to hold back the Karaoke' Chichi laughed pointing to A singing Krillen

 _'Don't stop believin'…Hold on to the feelin'…..Streetlights, people!'_ Krillen sang awfully as the others cringed

'Geez and I thought Stan was Bad' Uub covered his ears

'He won't come down' 18 said

'Maybe when he's finished the song he'll stop' Pan said

'That's his 4th song! I think he can go all night' Gohan laughed

'How bout one of you take over form him' Videl suggested as they all looked at each-other and laughed

'US? SING? NO WAY!' They laughed; they had enough Karaoke time for one day!

 **The End**

 **I know its kinda dull but honestly I just wanted these songs haha. Please leave me a kind review xx! Love you all and thanks for your support over the last few months! You rule, I rule,**

 **Penelope out ;)**


End file.
